Romani's quest
by Rogue 2k8
Summary: Romani finally has her chance to become a hero just like Link... but feelings towards one another will either help... or hinder them...  Link had lost part of his memory and is now being blamed for committing a crime he didn't commit!
1. intro

Intro into my new MM Series!

Link's POV

Link managed to sneak out of Clock town undetected by the guards, it was night time and Link thought to himself "How did I get into THIS mess?"

Once he had limped as far as he could go his stopped his Jog/Hobble/Run- type run... and grabbed onto the railing that was just above the patches of long grass next to one of the keese trees.

"Link!" Tatl flew out of the sky "I heard the noises coming from the square... but why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know!"

"No I don't... but I'm kinda in pain here so if you'll excuse me."

"Holy SH!" Tatl said realising how injured Link was...

A gash across his chest, an arrow sticking out of his chest as well, his arm was ripped up a bit and bleeding badly, and had what seemed like a broken leg...

Link continued on, limping.

"Link... Where will you go?"

"I don't know..."

"I'll get Epona..."

Tatl went and found Link's horse over at the opposite end of Clock town.

Link got on Epona and headed to milk road.

"Where are you going?"

"To see a friend..."

Link rode thru the archway that led to the ranch, and the Takkuri just ignored him as he was on horseback...

And that's when more pain kicked in.

"AH! Crap!" Link grimaced the pain was starting to make him loss consciousness...

Romani's POV

"Oh... Hey! Cremia!"

"What is it lil' sis?"

"I'm goin' out for a bit!"

"Ok."

Romani headed outside to gaze at the night sky, so beautiful now that the creepy moon wasn't staring back down at her, but it was still there just not as... creepy.

It had been about a two years since her friend Link saved them and the rest of Termina. She hadn't seen him since the day he left Termina. And in those two years Romani had matured a fair amount, she no longer referred to herself in the third person, started to use words that would have easily pissed of her sister, and was beginning to have her...uh (how do I put this?)... 'Moody moments'. As well as developing a liking of boys.

*Clip, Clop, Clip, Clop*

"Who's there?" She asked and turned around.

Epona was standing there just starring at her... Wait... Epona!

"Link?" Romani asked hopefully

Epona whined nervously

"What is it? Where is Li- OH MY GODDESS!"

She reacted just in time to catch a limp Link before he fell of his horse... she checked for a pulse, it was there but it was weak...

She had to help him but first she would need to get him inside...

"R-Romani...?" Link muttered

"CREMIA! Lil' help here!"

Next chapie out momentarily :)


	2. The quest begins

**Oh yeah i forgot to ad the "Tags" to the sumary! **

**Rated M for: violence, languege, some adult content and crude humor as well as minor drug reference**

Romani sat over Link as she put a cloth over his head and held his hand...

"C'mon you can't die..." She cried to herself

"How is he?" asked Cremia

"Not well... He IS getting better though"

"Well, that's good."

Cremia seemed to notice her sister was a little red under her eyes. "You worried?"

"Of course I am, he is my friend after all..."

"Honestly... you only knew him for 3 days then he left! I mean, you really consider him a friend?"

"He helped with the 'them' problem...! remember!"

"Well, ok there's that but..."

Link groaned

"He's coming to!"

"AHHHH!" Link screamed and sat blot upright.

"Link... Calm down what happened?" Asked Cremia

Link panted for air for a bit...

"I don't remember..."

Link looked at the people surrounding him

"Cremia... Romani... Thank goddess..."

Link stared at Romani for a bit before he realised she was looking at him funny. "What?" she asked

"Nothing." Link quickly responded attempting to hide a blush.

It was true that he thought Romani was a truly beautiful girl, as she was becoming more... developed... he also thought she was extremely attractive in that 'cute little girl' kinda way.

"Hey, I'm gonna go make some food ok... come down in an hour or two." Said Cremia

"So Link... how are you feeling...?"

"Much better."

Link's gash on his chest was sewn up and had the arrow removed and gauzed up while his broken leg was treated with some Château Romani/Blue Potion mix and had a tenser band around it. (Due to the mix, it wasn't THAT bad anymore."

"Hey can I talk to you later behind the barn?"

"Yeah sure..."

Later...

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, I want to know more about you."

"Like?"

"Oh, Like where do you come from, what it was like, other stuff, and (quickly) if you have a girlfriend."

"Oh, ok well, I come from Hyrule... let's just say it is another province or something... it was nice there but something just doesn't seem right there any more... I mean, I want adventure! I can't live not seeing new things, not taking chances... Termina has lots of adventure... I loved this place until a few weeks ago... (oh yeah he had been out for 2 weeks) and no, I don't have a girlfriend..."

"You heard that!"

"Yes..."

"Theeen?" Romani asked expectantly

"Then, I guess I'll find one right...? Eventually... But not now though... but soon Romani, soon!"

Romani sighed and thought "Damn it."

"I'm bored..." Said Romani. "Wana go shoot stuff like old times?"

"Yeah sure!"

On top of the farm house...

Link and Romani were pegging off some of the old leftover balloons that they had from training and Romani had improved... ALOT! She was actually a better Archer than Link. Link's average was, from a standstill, and arrow every 3-4 seconds with an 89.5% accuracy while Romani on the other hand was now and average and arrow every 1 or 2 seconds with 94.5% accuracy! Whenever Link got his aim on a balloon Romani would just pop it just as he let go.

"Aw! C'mon!" Link complained

"He-he I guess I'm the better archer huh...? Now you owe me 50 rupees...!"

Link remembered the bet...

"Fine..." Link sighed and pulled out a purple rupee.

"Don't worry grasshopper!" She said using her old nickname for him "you still a WAAAY better swordsman than I could ever be!"

"That's true, Ha-ha!"

"Romani! Link! Come here!" Cremia called

"I guess Brunch is ready." Said Romani

The two headed down to the bottom of the farm house and could see a few of the Clock town guards heading up towards the farmhouse. To be exact; 4 of them.

"Oh, Shit..." Link muttered

Link and Romani ducked into one of the crates as the soldiers knocked on the door... the crate was right next to the door and so were the soldiers.

*rap, rap, rap*

Cremia answered the door and Link could hear the guards and Cremia's convo.

"Where is he!" Yelled one of the guards. (Guard 1)

"LOOK! If you would tell me what it is you're looking for, maybe I could help you!"

"This boy." Said one of the guards and produced a picture of Link. (Guard 4)

Cremia gasped and paled.

"You know this boy?" Asked one of the guards (Guard 3)

"Yes but..." She started but was cut off.

"Do you know the penalty for housing a criminal of this matter!" Said Guard 2

Romani was about to, and would have jumped out of the crate and went all psycho sister on them if Link had let her, but Romani attempted to escape Link's hold she could see the guards knock Cremia unconscious and carry her away...

"So..." started Guard 3 "What IS the punishment?"

Guard 2 simply replied "She is to be hung! Three day from now! You got it!"

"Yes." Said the others

Later...

Romani cried into Link's tunic as soon as the guards had left the ranch. She soon stopped and looked at him evilly.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" she screamed at Link

"How is this, my fault? I didn't do jack! I'm being framed!" Link pleaded

"FUCK YOU! NOW MY SISTER'S AS GOOD AS DEAD!"

"Look! I know I am partial to blame! But we WILL rescue her... OK!"

Romani calmed down a bit but then started to sob into Link's tunic again...

"Here's the plan... we get the evidence we need, catch the one responsible for all this, and find out some other things along the way... Like the guards seem more corrupt, do they not?" Link said.

"But how will we do all that in 3 days?" Romani whimpered...

Link hugged her and reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue submarine looking device "Don't worry... Time... is on OUR side!"

So as you can see this quest has now gotten very personal for Romani... but do note that she isn't the same little sweet, innocent girl we all knew and loved... she will have revenge... and it will be messy !O_O!


	3. Woodfall

Romani and Link headed off the ranch but stopped at the half point on Milk road...

Romani leaned on the Owl statue and said "Hey Link... We don't even know where to start!"

Link thought about this and was interrupted

"Um!" Came a voice from his hat and Tatl flew out "I think we should head to the southern swamp first! As it was where me and Link completed our first task."

"WHOA!" Exclaimed Link

"What?" Asked Tatl

"You haven't talked for SOOO long...! Why?"

"Oh...! Rogue 2k8 forgot about me in the last chapter..."

"Um... Fail Rogue, FAIL!"

(Me: STFU!)

[Now back on track]

The boy, girl and fairy headed towards the Swamp on foot and in a few seconds they were back on Termina field. The Takkuri was not there so Link figured that it must have stolen something from one of the soldiers on their way back.

A few chu-chu's came out of the patches of Long grass and attacked Link and Romani, but were easily dispatched of.

Romani's equipment was composed of her father's bow, a big quiver with max arrows in it, and a hunting knife (go ahead if you want...! Call it a bowie knife :D) And 3 bottles.

Link had his Kokiri sword and Hero's shield (his mirror shield broke [go figure!] and lost his gilded sword when he went back to hyrule.) his hero's bow, all 5 (or six?) bottles and his bomb bag but no bombs and only a few arrows... one of his bottles was filled with the Château Romani and Blue potion mix.

Once they were in the swamp they headed to the boat house to start their investigation.

The man at the counter recognised Link immediately. "Ah! Link! What can I do for ya?" He asked

"We are... investigating something, and I was wondering if you have seen anything suspicious around the swamp?" Link said

The man thought and then replied "Well I would like to help you Link, but I don't get out much."

"That was kina, obvious the guy was as fat as a dodongo" Link thought (I don't know if I spelt dodongo right.)

"But if you want real info you might want to go over to the potion shop they may have some information" the man finished

Later...

"Ok Link, how do we cross the water here... I mean, it looks pretty gross." Said Romani

"Hmm... I could use my hookshot to hit that tree right there but then how would you cross...? AH-HA!"

Link pulled out his deku mask and handed it to Romani. "Put this on and when you get to the other side you take it off, k'" Said Link

"Um... ok...?"

Link shot the hook at the tree and was zipped across the water and Romani was hesitantly putting the mask on.

"Oh yeah! Romani! I might warn you now, but those mask's hurt alo-" to late

"AHHHH!" Romani screamed

"Oh, crap..." Link thought

Romani jumped across the water on lily pads and when she got across to the mask off and punched Link in the stomach.

*POOF!*

"What the hell!" Yelled Link once he had recovered.

"You deserved that!" She said back like a smart ass. And crossed he arms and turned around.

"Sorry, I forgot, I haven't used any of these for a while, ok." Link said

"Fine I forgive you but just try to remember next time." She said and started to walk down the path towards the Potion shop. Link followed just behind her.

Link thought about what Romani had said back at the ranch and he thought "Damn... she is really cute now... wait, she always was this cute... wasn't she?" And then he realised that he was staring at a... certain area, on Romani and shook his head to snap out of it and he blushed and hoped Romani didn't turn around and see.

"Whoa!" Romani jumped back into Link as a dry deku baba sprung up, but then she regained her cool and cut it down with her hunting knife. After a little longer they came across two more but they proved no match and were defeated.

Link and Romani climbed the latter to the Shop and entered. Once inside they spoke to the shopkeeper who happened to be a witch. (I forget her name)

"Hello welcome to the potion shop!" Said the shopkeeper, who link had remembered, sent him to go find her friend who was collecting mushrooms...

"Uh... do you not remember me?" Asked Link

"Maybe... maybe not...!" Said the witch

"whatever." Said Romani "We need information, have you seen anything suspicious around the swamp lately?

"YEEEEEES! That old Temple! It seems to be being used for something again!"

"Great" Muttered Link

"Well, Thank you, we must go now..."

Before they left though, Link bought a few potions.

"OH HEY! I completely forgot!" Link exclaimed, and took out the ocarina of time and played the Song of Soaring and the two were whisked off to the top of Woodfall.

"OWW... Dizzy... everywhere..." *Whump* said Romani. And she fell over

Link just puked off the side of the tower they landed on. "MAN! That never gets old..." he said to himself.

Once they had recovered from the dizziness and the... puke-iee-ness...? (Ah, whatever :/) Link gave Romani his hookshot and showed her how to use it and with that she was reeled towards the temple opening and Link used the deku mask to fly over to the temple using the deku flower on the tower.

Once inside...

"This place gives me the creeps..." Commented Romani (plz note... it has been a while since I played the game so if my knowledge of the first few temples is off, that is why... but I have perfect memories of the over worlds like Termina field and the great bay and all that.)

"Yeah... I gave me them to when I went thru here first..."

She jumped over to the next platform and Link followed.

"Don't fall down! There are those shadow ball things down there." Warned Link

Later...

Link and Romani were heading to the boss room after finding the big key when...

[This is being made up... now!]

*crack* the floor underneath Romani broke open and she fell back down to the lower level.

"Romani! Are you ok!" Link called

"Yeah I'm fine! But don't jump down, something here broke my fall but it is busted now, and it is pretty high up!" Romani yelled up.

"Ok! I will meet you at the boss room door!"

"OK!"

Link made his way towards the boss room when he was nailed in the side and sent into a wall, knocking the wind out of him.

"What?" He thought

A man stepped out from the shadows.

"Treasure hunter...!" Link figured

"You a fellow treasure hunter huh? Well whatever there is in here! It's mine!" and he pulled a sword out and Link reached for his own but saw it behind the man.

Link couldn't argue due to him getting knocked into the wall...

But behind him he saw another pair of feet and then saw arms reach around his neck in a chock hold and whoever it was, then twisted and Link heard the man's neck break and the body dropped dead. And behind the dead man was Romani.

"Romani? T-thanks" Link gasped finally getting his breath back.

"Wow... didn't think I had that type of strength but I guess I do... and you're welcome." She said.

Romani pulled Link up and they entered the boss room.

...

...

"Uh... where is it?" Asked Link

"The boss...? Hey what's that sound?" said Romani

Just then the masked warrior fell from the ceiling and attacked them!

"Not this guy again!" Complained Link

Link dodged an attack and struck the Warrior in the ankle drawing a bit of blood, but he was then hit with the flat of the blade and sent against a wall (again!) and knocked unconscious.

It then turned its attention to Romani who was firing arrows at it non-stop and not doing much but pissing it off.

"OH Shit!" Romani yelped and the sword clipped her side.

She ran over to one of the bomb plants and picked it up and chucked it at him and threw a deku nut at him to stun him while the bomb went off.

*ka-boom!*

The bomb blew up and the Warrior was critically wounded... She threw another deku nut and bomb at him and he was damaged again, and damaged so bad that he was slowing down... So Romani dodged one attack and flashed the Warrior with a nut and grabbed his sword and flung herself onto his head and shoved her Knife into his eye as Link was waking up... and the Warrior fell and disappeared in Blue flames.

"Wow Romani... That was amazing..." Link said

"Gee... thanks it was nothing." Romani said humbly. "I'm just glad you're alright." And she hugged Link.

"Oh Crap... Turn your pelvis!" Link thought

"Hey? Link what is that?" Said Romani and pointed.

At first Link thought that she was asking why his... uh... 'Place' was bigger than usual, but it turned out to be a piece of paper on the ground next to where the Warrior had fallen.

Link picked it up and read it. But noticed that it was only a quarter of a page.

"Fairy dust, powdered Milk, Water, Green chu jelly... EVIL VODKA? What the fuck?" Link read

"Looks like a shopping list?" Noted Romani. "Looks like we found a clue..."

"Yeah... well now... Magic exit time!"

The two entered the exit and reappeared on the lower level of the temple and exited thru the rear and went thru a gateway and climbed down a vine netting on a cliff and made their way back to the boat house.

"Where to now?" Asked Romani

Tatl came out of Link's hat "To Snowhead Mountain and the Gorons!" She said


	4. Snowhead

NIGHT OF THE 2nd DAY

Link and Romani had made it to the pass leading up to Snowhead Mountain but it was blocked off by a land slide... not even a powder keg would remove it!

"Sorry kids, but if you want up you'll have to take the long way" Said the worker who was working on removing the boulders

Link looked up. "Greeaat!" he said

Later...

Link was hanging by his finger tips and so was Romani as they climbed the mountain... at one point Link lost his grip and fell about 3 seconds before finding another hand hold... another time Romani's foot hold broke away but thankfully she found another, unfortunately it was Link's face and Link had never wanted to taste Romani's boot...

**(Link: WHAT!**

**Me: *raspberries***

**Link: why did you put that in there?**

**Me: cuz... it's funny**

**Link: Shut the fuck up!**

**Me [quickly] and you know it's true!)**

Anyways they made it to the top without dyeing but now they had another problem... cold.

As they made their way up the remainder of the way, which thankfully was a path Romani said "I'm cold Link" and then Link said "Well I'm wearing a tunic without any leggings and short sleeves and shity boots... how do you think I feel?"

Then Romani did something unexpected she grabbed Link around his middle and put her neck under his arm and snuggled him.

"Uh... Romani what are you doing?" Link said, not that he didn't like it.

"B-b-body heat" Romani chattered... she still only had her Ranch dress on and boots as well as some warm gloves.

Link found a branch from one of the very few trees around here and took out a fire arrow and lit the branch, broke it into a few pieces and lit them, making a small camp fire.

"We should stop for the night... I can't even tell where we're going." Said Link.

"Fine by me" Said Romani, because she knew something he forgot. They only had one tent...

Link seemed to realise this and smacked himself in the forehead.

Romani quickly said "I don't mind sharing... besides night is colder so we can use the warmth right?"

"Fine... I'll go find some food, can you set up a tent?"

Romani nodded and Link went off

15 minutes later...

Link came back with a few snow rabbits and they roasted them over the fire and ate them... not the best food, but probably better than other meat, if not the only, on this mountain.

Once they were done they both got into the tent, it kept out about 25% of the cold and the Camping blanket would keep out another 25% while body heat would help another 25%... so they shouldn't have been that cold. (The percents are just estimates)

Link had left and Romani had right...

6 hours later...

Link woke up cuz he couldn't sleep... he just thought about the day Cremia's execution was... it was in just about... let's see. (If it is midnight now then... it would be the 3rd day, right... sooo) it would be in 36 hours... give or take...

Link tried to move but couldn't and found out why... Romani had her arms wrapped around him like a teddy bear and had snuggled into his chest... Link couldn't help but smile... she was just so cute when she slept.

At this point Link was ready to admit he had feelings for Romani... but not aloud... not yet, only to himself.

Link soon found himself drifting off back to sleep.

DAWN OF THE 3rd DAY (20 hours left to deadline)

Link woke up and put his sword and shield back on and went outside to re start the fire and once he did went off and found a few Tundra Wildberries and mashed them to make a jelly and put them over the rabbit they had caught yesterday... well, the leftovers anyways... and heated them up.

Romani had gotten up and packed up the tent and all the gear and put it into a small bag... somehow it all fit?

"Link we should go up to the goron village and ask for any info about possible leads." Said Romani

"Ok..."

They had finished eating and continued towards the village...

On the way they had a run in with a few wolves and Romani just shot them with her bow.

Later, in the village...

Link and Romani had split up and talked to almost everyone in Goron village and no one had any leads...

"Last place to look is the shop huh?" Link said

"Yup" Said Romani

The two went in and the shelves were lined with new equipment; armour, weapons, potions, ammunition, and warm clothing.

"Warm stuff!" Muttered Romani

Link had about (using the orange wallet from Windwaker); 3540 Rupees while Romani had; 2975 Rupees.

Link bought a Longer Sword for 300 Rupees (it was pretty much like the Kokiri sword just longer) and some chainmail armour for 400 and some Leggings to stay warm For 75.

Romani bought a warmer outfit (a thicker dress) and better boots for 125 and some leather armour for 200 and a better Knife that was longer, sharper and had a better handle and design for 225 as well as stocking up on arrows for 30.

Then they spoke to the shopkeeper about the possible suspicions.

"Well... we Goros have seen the snowhead temple back up and running... could it be there you look?" He said...

"Go figure..." Muttered Romani

After playing the Song of soaring and arriving at Snowhead Temple...Well what do you think happened! Romani passed out and Link barfed! GEEZ!

That big goron wasn't there so they didn't have to bother with him again and they just made their way up... no enemies... strange?

Once they entered the temple the pad that would take them straight to the boss room was glowing... which was odd.

"I guess we should go in...?" Asked Romani.

"I don't see why not." Link replied. And the two stepped into the teleporter.

**[Link: whoa, whoa, whoa!**

**Romani: What?**

**Link: Why did Rogue 2k8 skip the whole snow temple?**

**Romani: ... uh... I duno... ROGUE!**

**Me: WHAT! **

**Link: why did you skip the whole temple?**

**Me: ... because... I couldn't think of anything funny... duh.**

**Link:*sigh***

**Me: back to the story!]**

When Romani opend her eyes they were standing in a cavern like area and guess what! Right where it was the first time... frozen I might remind you... THE MECHANICAL BULL! But something seemed different about it this time... something Link just couldn't put his finger on.

"So we have to kill this thing huh?" Said Romani

Link pulled out a fire arrow and shot the ice block thawing out the bull and it started running "yup!" he finally said

Link noticed now what it was that was different about the bull this time... it had... what were those on it? They looked like little prods sticking out of the sides of it with holes in the middles.

Link put on his Goron mask, making Romani almost have a heart attack. "HOLY SHIT!" She had screamed.

Link told her to stay put and shoot fire arrows at the bull whenever it passed.

Link started to roll towards the bull and soon the spikes kicked in and Link hit the bull a few times and after a few hits the prods on their bull started lighting up, and tiny pellets started to hit the ground around him and they were making *ratatatatat* sounds. But Link was in goron form and hard as rock so if he was hit then it didn't matter. He hit it a few more times and it seemed to breakdown and it crashed into the... (get ready)... THE SAME OLD FUCKING WALL! AGAIN!

When it crashed it caused the whole temple to shake and a few of the rocks up on the ceiling to fall and Link dove for cover to avoid being squashed.

Link got out of Goron form and quickly ran over to where Romani was.

"Hey Romani! We did it!" Link yelled.

No reply.

"Romani?"

Link went over to check on her and found her alright... but not in a good way.

Link knelt down and almost cried for letting this happen... yet not able to have done anything about it.

Romani had been stabbed by one of the falling stalactites and pined partially under a rock.

Her legs were pinned under a boulder and she had a 'stone spear' in her chest. It wasn't extremely wide however, it was actually quite thin but that didn't stop it from doing some serious damage.

Link looked into Romani's eyes and saw them seeming to fade away.

"Nooo! Romani! Don't die...!" Link screamed and began to cry.

Link pulled out the 'spear' from her and rolled the rock off of her body... He took out some red potion and trickled some into her mouth.

"Please... Please don't die... here in Termina you mean everything to me... come on! Don't leave me to rescue your sister, what would I say if 'oh yeah I saved you, but your sister died along the way' came up...? I mean... You're pretty and cute and quite smart, well now anyways... and I think... I think..."

Link could hardly get the words out "I think... no... I don't think... I know... I love you Romani... please I beg you just stay around a bit longer... just so I can tell you"

Nothing...

Link closed Romani's eyes and then he sat up against the wall and cried into his hands.

"Link? Are you ok?" asked Tatl

Link didn't reply, just kept his face buried in his hands.

"Link." Said a happy voice and a pair of hand moved his... And Romani was there! And before Link could react she pulled Link in and kissed him... Link liked it sure but he was still in a bit of shock, but he forgot about it when the kissing got a bit more make out-ish.

"OOOKAY I'm taking' a fly around the track here, call me when you're going" Said Tatl as she was going to throw up.

Neither responded and Tatl sighed. As for Link and Romani... weeell they didn't respond for a few reasons, 1 was that they didn't want to break the kiss and 2 was they couldn't, as their tongues were a bit... busy fighting... I guess you could say.

A minute or two later...uh... give or take 5?

Romani had withdrawn and Link had to smile now... he was actually a bit giddy now.

"Link... Thank you I didn't think I would make it you know... I was just about to 'go into the light' when I heard you say you love me, and then I just had to try and stay no matter what! The potion helped a lot though."

"So, do you love me back?" Link asked

"What the fuck do you think the whole two minutes or so of making out was?" Romani laughed "Besides... you're cute when you're worried... and injured... and happy... and sad... and mad... an..."

"Ok, Ok. Geez you flatter me" Said Link and he stood up and went over to the magic exit and Romani followed suite. Link had to admit that just knowing that Romani was still in good health and not going anywhere made his heart do a bit of o flip, like one of his life dreams had come true to get Romani to admit her feelings for him and vise versa

"HEY! TATL! WE'RE GOING NOW!" Link called

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Comin' now!" Tatl said

The three headed towards the exit when a piece of paper caught Link's eye. He picked it up, "Heat over high heat and let bubble for 40 minutes then place on alter for 24 hours and pray then bubble again for an hour and let chill in ice box for 2 hours" Link read

"Sounds like a method... combine that with the list and you have a recipe... but for what?" Said Tatl

"Hmm..." Thought Romani "Maybe for a potion of some sort?" she said

"I duno... but I'm guessing we'll have to go to Great Bay next... but first we need to go to the ranch... and get my horse of course! Hey a rhyme :)"

And they set off...


	5. Great Bay, and I forgot the plot D:

**I decided to look through all my old files to see if I'd been missing anything... turns out I was missing shitloads of stuff... which I found -.-... my writing skills have improved dramatically... but... this... chapter... is from a loooooong time ago (aprox. Two years) so... I just feel too lazy to edit it... but the next chapter (If I even continue this) will be much better...**

* * *

><p>On the way to the ranch Romani seemed to realise something.<p>

"Oh...! FUCK!" And she started running for Clock town.

"Romani! Wait!" Called Link

Romani was just a bit faster than Link but he managed to keep up and when they reached the gate they ran past the guard who must have missed seeing Link, cuz he didn't react, and they ran into the middle of the square in front of the town and a huge crowd was gathering before a wooden platform and a few soldiers were standing on it.

Romani stopped as soon as another pair of soldiers came out with a girl chained and set on the middle of the platform and a rope was put around her neck...

"Let this serve as an example to all who shall deify our laws!" Yelled a soldier as he pushed a lever. And the girl was hung and killed.

"Cremia!" Romani called, also alerting soldiers in the process.

"Hey! It's the boy and the law breakers sister! Get them!" Yelled one of the Soldiers commanders.

Link took Romani's hand and pulled her towards the south end of Clock town and as soon as they got thru the gate more guards came from all around.

"Cover your eyes Romani!" Link warned and chucked a deku nut at his feet and all the guards were stunned momentarily and with that the two ran into the great fairy fountain, losing the guards.

"L-Link what do we do now?" Romani cried.

"Easy, we do this!" And he took out the ocarina of time and played a quick tune recognised as the song of time, he confirmed to the goddess he would like to go back. And with that the three found themselves falling thru time and landed *thump* back on the ranch 3 days earlier

"What the fuck?!" Romani asked

"Song of Time... it's hard to explain but this Ocarina here is magic, I can play certain songs and it will have an effect, like song of time I just played, or the song of soaring, or even song of storms which will make it rain... etc, etc"

"But we still have all our stuff?"

"Not quite... we only have our equipment, and memories... we don't have a full bomb bag or quiver and my wallet is back to only being a quarter full"

"Um... I think I get it?"

The trio got onto Epona while Tatl explained the ocarina to Romani.

Once they were back on the Termina field Link rode down to the great bay and jumped over the easily climbable wall that was there and continued down to the bay area.

"Wow... it's so pretty! I've never been to the great bay before!" Said Romani

"Well now's your chance!" Said Link

Romani jumped off the horse and ran behind a wall that was near one of the old buildings and when she came out again she was back in her ranch dress, not the heavy dress for cold weather.

"Maybe I should change to?" Thought Link, and he did.

By then it was about 4 o' clock

"So how do we get to the water temple?" Romani asked

Link only had one Zora mask and no other way of getting the other person safely to the Zora Domain so the two looked around the beach, fighting off a few Giant worms, for about 5 hours till...

A group of pirates were on the shore searching for treasure that would never be found and Link saw an opportunity to steal their raft...

Romani notched an arrow and so did Link and Tatl went off to lure some away...

*Thwap* an arrow hit one of the pirates in the chest and killed her while the other was looking around franticly for the source of the arrow Romani let her arrow fly and *Thunk*

"OH! Headshot!" Romani muttered

The other two were coming back after Tatl had lured them away and found their companions dead and were momentarily stunned and didn't see Link and Romani in the darkness creep up behind them and in a split second! They had snapped necks.

Link pulled the raft out of the water and onto the beach.

"I duno if we should go out onto the water Link... I mean we might lose our way!" Romani brought up.

"Fine we'll spend the night here" Link agreed

Neither of them complained about sharing a camping mattress as they now had both admitted their feelings for each other.

Later that night...

Around maybe 3 in the morning Link woke up again for some unexplainable reason and immediately noticed Romani was, again, clinging to him but only this time it was a lot closer and Link could easily smell her... she reminded him of his old friend Malon, only difference was that Romani was open to a relationship, and was a bit more immature, while Malon on the other hand was quite the opposite... Malon always smelled like the Ranch but Romani must have been more into hygiene and smelled like... well, girl I guess!

Anyways, Link noticed that Romani's leg was rubbing a... sensitive area, and he couldn't help but attempt to clamp his mouth shut and not make any... odd/awkward, sounds. Slowly he moved her leg into another position, not quite as close. But it eventually went straight back again, so he moved it again and put just a slight pressure on it so it couldn't get back... but Romani stirred in her sleep and looked as though she'd wake up and link just let her do whatever but eventually fell back asleep.

In the morning...

Romani woke up next to Link which didn't bother her and Tatl was sleeping on Link's hat which was placed on the ground.

Romani left the tent and sniffed the air... something smelled off... oh wait! It was her! So she decided to go behind the rocks near one end of the bay and wash off...

Meanwhile...

Link soon got up and noticed that Romani was missing, so he woke up Tatl and they packed up and set off to look for her... Tatl searched said she would search in the old buildings and up the waterfall as she would be better suited for that while Link searched the beach...

Link searched the place near where they entered the bay and around where they had found the raft (which was still on the shore where he left it). The last place he checked was the small area surrounded by rocks which had a dip in the sand that formed a small pool in the center. (Not really in the game). Link went behind an almost fainted.

"Ahhh!" Romani screamed "Link!" she quickly covered herself.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Link managed

"No, no it's ok, just make sure you knock next time!" She laughed

"He-he... uh yeah... gee, this isn't awkward at all right?" Link said

"Not really... but that is." Romani said and pointed at Link.

"Huh?" he asked and looked down "Oh shit!" He said quickly, and pulled his tunic down a bit.

"Sooo Link! You like?" Romani asked mischievously.

"M-m-maybe..." Link stuttered

"Well then... I would love to give you some more... but Rogue2k8's original for a lemon here was moved to a later chapter."

"Damn you Rogue2k8!"

(Sorry)

[Romani: Damn it! And I was getting horny]

Link ran after Romani who had gotten dressed and headed to the boat where Tatl was waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long? You didn't... did you?" Tatl asked

"NO! Rogue2k8 took the lemon out, chill!" Romani retorted

"Oh... *Whew*"

"Whatever... we should head to the Zora domain so we can get a ride to the water temple and finish this mystery." Romani said.

* * *

><p><strong>2011 Rogue2k8: The Fairy the boy and the girl got onto the raft and headed towards Zora domain... and damn... there was gonna be a problem... what? Well, wait till the next chapter and find out! : P<strong>

**2012 Rogue2k8: Wow...I was a bad writer back then 0.0**

**2013 Rogue2k8: Yes I was...**

**2012 Rogue: Plan on continuing this?**

**2013 Rogue: 0.0**

**2012 Rogue: What?**

**2013 Rogue: I 'm not even kidding when I say... I forgot the plot of this story D: SHIT! Plan B everyone, Plan B...! I forgot plan B... SHIT!**

**2011: WHAT THE FUCK YOU GUYS!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MATURE AND RESPONSIBLE!? D: D: D: D: D:**

**2012 & 2013 Rogue: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TOOL!**

**2011 Rogue: Meeeehhhhh D:**

**2013 Rogue: I think this little argument between past and present Rogues was better written out then the majority of this story... -.- *sigh***

**2012 Rogue: Agreed**

**2011 Rogue: D:**


End file.
